Into Oblivion
by mrnear
Summary: Tanpa memori, tanpa tujuan, tanpa tahu alasan mengapa ia ada di sini. Sebuah cerita tentangnya yang mencari alasan, tentang mereka yang tak ingin lagi ada yang bernasib seperti mereka, juga tentang para demon yang lupa... tentang kemanusiaan yang pernah mereka punya.


**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba dan Naruto bukan kepunyaan saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan dalam menuliskan hal ini.**

**Peringatan: Amnesia-Naruto, Emotion-less Naruto. Dimulai dari anime episode 5. Rate-M untuk **_**bloodshed**_** dan adegan **_**gore.**_

**[Into Oblivion]**

**-Chapter 0-**

Tanjiro mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat memotong tangan-tangan demon yang mencoba menghadangnya. Beberapa kali ia melompat dari atas tangan besar demon untuk menghindari serangan yang tiba-tiba, sebelum kemudian memotong tangan-tangan itu dengan mulus dan lanjut berlari menuju targetnya. Tanjiro dapat melihat garis imajiner yang menghubungkan pedangnya ke leher demon yang sangat keras itu, ia pun mengayunkan pedangnya dengan presisi yang sangat tepat dan kekuatan yang kuat. Semua latihan berat yang sudah ia jalani, juga ujian membelah batu besar itu… Sabito, Makomo, jika ia mengingatnya dengan baik maka ia yakin pedangnya akan memotong leher demon itu dengan tanpa kegagalan. "**Breath of Water, First Form: Water Surface Slice**!"

Sang demon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat ayunan pedang yang sangat cepat itu. Ia hanya bisa memandang pedang itu mendekat dengan mata ngeri. Slash! Kedua mata demon melebar sempurna melihat cipratan darah yang mengalir deras dari lehernya. Ia mencoba kembali ke lehernya untuk mencoba menyatukan kembali tubuhnya dengan kepala, tetapi kepalanya terlempar jauh dari badannya dan sedikit berputar di udara sebelum jatuh menghantam tanah dan menggelinding lalu berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon. Dia bisa melihat tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan mengurai menjadi debu, lalu matanya berpindah memandang Demon Slayer yang telah memisahkan leher dengan tubuhnya.

_Aku tidak mau mati, aku tidak mau mati ditangan murid Urokidaki! _Sang demon menjerit di kepalanya, tetapi itu tak mengubah apa pun dan tubuhnya masih mengurai.

Tanjiro menolehkan wajahnya memandang kepala demon itu. Sang demon yang melihatnya sedikit melebarkan matanya penuh keterkejutan. Mata itu… mengapa dia melihatnya dengan pandangan kesedihan seperti itu, bukannya kebencian dan kejijikan? Sang demon tidak mengerti, tetapi tiba-tiba ia melihat fragmen-fragmen ingatan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ingatan yang ia tidak tahu kalau ia memilikinya.

Ah, apakah itu adalah dirinya yang dulu, sebelum ia menjadi demon? Itu… adalah ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakaknya? Jadi, ternyata… dulu ia memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan kakak yang sangat baik? Tunggu, tunggu, mengapa ia memakan mereka? Mengapa ia sampai memakan mereka? Ia… ia… ia… ternyata ia telah membunuh lalu melahap keluarganya sendiri…!? Monster, demon, ia sungguh hina!

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes keluar dari pelupuk mata sang demon, ia ingin menghentikan dirinya yang telah memakan kakak tersayangnya itu. Tetapi, itu hanyalah sekeping ingatan yang telah lalu. Kakaknya pasti sangat membenci dirinya, kakak tersayangnya pasti akan memandangnya jijik. Ia… ia sungguh tidak pantas memanggil anak laki-laki itu sebagai kakak. Ia hina, ia terlalu hina dan menjijikkan.

"_Kakak… di mana? Genggamlah tanganku ini…."_

"_Ah, mau bagaimana lagi, habisnya kamu penakut, sih! Sini tanganmu, kakak akan menggenggamnya dengan erat agar kamu tidak takut lagi."_

"_Sungguh?"_

"_Tentu saja, sudah menjadi tugas kakak untuk selalu menemani dan melindungi adiknya!"_

"_Terima kasih, kakak!"_

Ah…, jadi begitu… kakaknya tidak akan membencinya?

Rasa lega seketika menjalar dalam diri sang demon. Ia sudah tidak lagi takut mati, malahan ia ingin segera mati, dengan begitu ia akan bisa menemui kakaknya juga ayah dan ibunya. Meminta maaf pada mereka, lalu mereka akan hidup bersama. Penderitaannya sebagai demon akan berakhir, dan ia akan bisa tersenyum lagi bersama dengan orang-orang terkasihnya.

Namun, seolah-olah langit menolak memenuhi keinginan sang demon untuk segera pergi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti mengurai. Tanjiro yang menyaksikan itu sedikit terkejut. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa tubuh sang demon yang seper empatnya sudah mengurai tiba-tiba berhenti mengurai, dan membesar…?

Sang demon melihat keadaan tubuhnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya menjadi demikian, ia tidak memiliki kemampuan apa pun itu yang dapat membuatnya seperti itu. Tunggu, tunggu, apakah itu karena ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak biasa—memakan demon lain?

Tanjiro seketika melepaskan katana-nya dari sarungnya kembali, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "**Breath of Water, Fourth Form: Striking Tide**!" Tanjiro melayangkan ayunan pedang beruntun sembari memutar tubuhnya secara mengalir seperti halnya terjangan air pasang. Ayunan pedang beruntunnya seketika membuat tubuh sang demon itu terpotong-potong menjadi puluhan bagian. Bagian-bagian itu perlahan-lahan mengurai. Tetapi, sangat mengejutkannya, bagian-bagian itu terlebih dahulu menyatu satu sama lain sebelum mengurai. Dan kali ini urat-urat di tubuh itu membesar, Tanjiro langsung tahu kalau ia tak segera menjauh maka dirinya akan dilahap oleh ledakan yang akan terjadi.

_Berpikir, berpikir, teknik apa yang bisa memotong lebih banyak dari __**Striking Tide**_? Tanjiro menguras otaknya sembari tangannya tetap memegang erat gagang pedangnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa ia harus menggunakan **Striking Tide** secara beruntun? Itu akan sangat menyesakkan dadanya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan tubuh itu meledak. "**Breath of Wa—**"

"**Breath of Star, First Form: Collection of Stardust**."

Tanjiro terdiam menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Gerakannya sangat luwes, ayunan pedangnya begitu cepat sampai-sampai Tanjiro hanya melihat satu tebasan saja, namun ia tahu kalau ayunan itu terdiri lebih dari dua puluhan tebasan. Tubuh demon yang hendak meledak itu seketika terpotong-potong menjadi sangat kecil seukuran kuku-kukunya. Kendati demikian, itu tak menghentikan ledakan yang masih terlihat akan terjadi. Namun sebelum meledak, potongan-potongan tubuh itu sudah mengurai terlebih dahulu. Tanjiro pun mengerti, kalau apa yang pemuda itu lakukan adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Sang demon yang melihat itu menyunggingkan bibirnya tersenyum hangat. _Syukurlah kau selamat,_ batinnya sebelum tubuhnya ikut mengurai dan menghilang dari alam kehidupan.

Melihat sang demon yang sudah menghilang, Tanjiro menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam. _Kami-sama, semoga di kehidupan yang selanjutnya Engkau tidak membiarkannya terlahir kembali menjadi demon._

Selesai berdoa, Tanjiro baru memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang kira-kira berusia tujuh belas tahunan itu—sekitar dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang tak lama ini genap lima belas tahun. Remaja itu memiliki rambut pirang terang panjang sedikit di atas punggung yang dia ikat seperti halnya rambut seniornya, Tomioka Giyu. Dia menganakan celana hitam panjang, kedua kakinya dibaluti oleh sepatu setengah terbuka, Tanjiro belum pernah melihat sepatu seperti itu sebelumnya. Pemuda itu memakai yukata berwarna merah gelap dengan warna hitam di kerah dan bagian pinggir baju, terdapat sebuah lambang spiral berwarna merah di bagian atas belakang yukata-nya. Dia memiliki sebuah katana di pinggang kiri, sarungnya berwarna hitam dan gagangnya berwarna merah. Remaja itu lebih tinggi darinya, kira-kira sejengkal tangannya, atau lebih.

"Tunggu!" teriak Tanjiro, membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku," Tanjiro menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"…Sama-sama," jawab pemuda itu tanpa berbalik, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tanjiro, namaku Kamado Tanjiro!"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Naruto-san."

Tanjiro memandang kepergian Naruto itu dalam diam. Seingatnya, ia tidak melihat orang itu sewaktu di kaki gunung tadi, apa dia datang terlambat? Tanjiro tidak tahu pasti, pun ia tidak peduli tentang itu. Yang jelas Naruto telah menolongnya, ia bersyukur dan tidak akan melupakan kebaikannya.

Tanjiro menyarungkan katana-nya ke sarung pedang. Matanya memandang tenang ke depan. Sekarang ia harus mencari demon lainnya, dan sebisa mungkin menanyakan tentang penawar agar adiknya, Nezuko, dapat kembali menjadi manusia. "Tunggu saja, Nezuko, kakakmu ini pasti akan membuatmu menjadi manusia kembali!"

—**()—**

Naruto kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tenang, wajah tanpa ekspresinya memandang datar demon yang sedang terurai akibat tebasan pedangnya. Tidak ada kesedihan yang terpancar di matanya, tidak ada empati yang terlihat, juga sama sekali tidak ada amarah atau pun emosi lainnya di sana. Mata itu hanya memandang datar demon yang terurai itu, lalu melanjutkan melangkah setelah tubuh sang demon lenyap dari keberadaan.

Seekor demon lainnya datang menghadang, namun Naruto hanya menebasnya secara kasual seolah-olah demon tersebut hanyalah orang-orangan sawah yang tak lagi berguna. Langkah demi langkah Naruto berjalan, dan jumlah demon yang musnah dari tebasan pedangnya sudah bertambah. Hingga hari ke tujuh tiba dan ia berada di kaki gunung, Naruto tidak mengingat sudah melenyapkan berapa demon.

Terdapat empat orang yang sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu. Satu perempuan dan tiga lainnya laki-laki. Mereka semua lebih muda darinya, mereka terlihat berumur lima belasan. Naruto tidak tahu setua apa dirinya, tetapi menurut Kyoujuro ia terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahunan. Artinya, Naruto kira-kira lebih muda dua tahun dari mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali." / "Selamat, bisa kembali dalam keadaan baik adalah lebih penting dari apa pun." Dua orang anak kembar berambut hitam dan putih sebahu datang dalam balutan kimono mereka. "Pertama-tama kalian harus membayar harga untuk seragam kalian. Kemudian kalian harus mengukur ukuran badan kalian dan mengukirkan rank kalian."

"Total ada sepuluh rank secara total: Mizunoto (10th rank)." / "Mizunoe (9th rank)."

"Kanoto (8th rank)." / "Kanoe (7th rank)."

"Tsuchinoto (6th rank)." / "Tsuchinoe (5th rank)."

"Hinoto (4th rank)." / "Hinoe (3rd rank)."

"Kinoto (2nd rank)." / "Kinoe (1st rank). Kalian sekarang berada di kelas terendah, Mizunoto."

"Bagaimana dengan pedangnya?" tanya seorang anak yang sepertinya tipikal anak-anak bandal.

Tetapi tampaknya kedua anak kembar itu mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Hari ini, masing-masing dari kalian akan memilih sebuah bijih Tamahagane. Pedang kalian akan selesai dibuat dalam waktu 10 sampai 15 hari." / "Juga, mulai dari sekarang kalian akan diikuti oleh Kasugaigarasu. Kasugaigarasu adalah gagak yang fungsi utamanya untuk komunikasi."

Tepat setelah gadis berambut putih mengatakan hal itu, seekor burung gagak mendarat di bahu kanan Naruto. Naruto memandang gagak itu datar, gagak itu memandang balik dirinya… dengan sama datarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang gagak bodoh ini!" teriak anak yang bandal tadi, menghampiri gadis berambut putih. "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah pedang itu. Berikan pedang Nichirin padaku!" teriak anak bandal itu seraya memukul pipi kiri gadis berambut putih itu. "Pedang yang warnanya dapat berubah itu, berikan padaku!" teriaknya seraya menjambak rambut gadis itu.

Naruto memandang datar anak bandal itu. Mengapa dia melakukan apa yang dia lakukan? Gadis itu memang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi itu karena mereka belum selesai menjelaskan, anak bandal itu saja yang tidak sabaran? Dan gadis itu… dia sama sekali tidak berniat melawan mau pun menjawab pertanyaan anak bandal itu. Sejenak Naruto merasa ingin menghajar anak itu, tetapi ternyata ia terduluan oleh anak yang dikepalanya ada bekas luka itu—anak yang sempat berkenalan dengan dirinya di gunung itu.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam. Meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar, Naruto dapat melihat sedikit amarah di matanya—tentu dia tidak senang saudarinya dikasarkan seperti itu. "Jika sudah, dimohon untuk pergi ke sana, piihlah bijih yang akan digunakan untuk menempa pedang kalian. Pedang itu akan melindungi dan membantu kalian mengalahkan para demon, kalian harus memilih sendiri bijih untuk menempa pedang tersebut."

Naruto sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pedang lain, ia sudah cukup nyaman dengan pedang pemberian Kyoujuro. Tetapi tidak salahnya memiliki pedang cadangan, ia bisa mencoba menggunakan dua pedang. Membuat teknik baru dalam **Breath of Star**-nya yang ia kembangkan setelah melihat **Breath of Flame**-nya Kyoujuro. Jadi, Naruto menghampiri meja di mana bijih-bijih baja itu diletak dan memilih satu secara asal. Kemudian ia mengikuti kedua gadis kembar itu untuk mengukur seragamnya. Naruto baru kembali begitu matahari berada di titik kulminasinya. Tanjiro sempat menghampirinya sebentar, namun ia tak berbicara banyak dengan anak itu.

Naruto pergi ke arah tenggara. Tempatnya menginap berada cukup jauh dari sini. Jika berjalan kaki seperti ini, butuh waktu empat hari untuk sampai ke sana tanpa perlu istirahat. Tetapi jika ia berhenti untuk beristirahat, paling tidak ia memerlukan waktu seminggu untuk sampai ke sana.

Seminggu kemudian Naruto tiba di sebuah penginapan. Ia sudah tinggal di situ selama sebulan terakhir. Meskipun ia sesekali pergi bersama Kyoujuro untuk membasmi demon, Naruto juga aktif membasmi demon sendirian. Ia sungguh tidak ingat berapa jumlah demon yang dibunuhnya, tetapi yang pasti mereka lebih banyak dari semua jari-jarinya.

…**seminggu kemudian…**

Naruto mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan yukatanya. Naruto sekarang menggunakan baju Demon Killing Corps dilapisi haori abu-abu yang di belakangnya terdapat lambang spiral. Untuk bawahannya sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah, ia lebih suka celananya dibandingkan dengan celana Demon Killing Corps. Di pinggang kirinya tergantung dua katana, satu bergagang merah dan satunya lagi bergagang hitam. Hari ini ia resmi menjadi bagian dari Demon Killing Corps.

"Caww, selatan, caww, selatan."

Naruto seketika berbalik. Burung gagak hitam yang senantiasa mengikutinya hinggap di jendelanya. Meskipun sudah hampir dua minggu melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar burung itu berbicara. Dia menginginkan agar ia pergi ke selatan, jika begitu maka di sana pasti ada demon yang harus ia bunuh.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto, menghampiri jendela. "Ayo ke selatan." Naruto melompat dari jendela penginapan di lantai tiga. Ia mendarat dengan mulus, dan burung gagak itu langsung mendarat di bahu kanannya. Naruto sedikit melirik jendela kamarnya tidur selama sebulan ini, kemudian memacukan langkahnya ke arah selatan, tanpa ragu.

—**(©)—**


End file.
